Carolina Sachiko
Carolina Sachiko is one of the main characters of "Attack on Aikatsu!/Wonderful Rush! Aikatsu!" Story Carolina originated from North America but moved to Japan when her mother transferred there for work at the age of 10. Her mother’s parents were Japanese, so she is half Japanese, half American. At first, she did not know what idols were, so she applied for Starlight Academy, thinking it was some sort of school that people went to for amusement. She was in quite for a shock when she passed the auditions with flying colors (although she didn’t perform a special appeal like Ichigo did). She has mild self confidence issues because she is slightly bigger than your average idol. But she is also constantly reminded that she’s much more developed that the average idol (courtesy of Sayuri.) So it’s a win-win situation, sort of. Right before she was to leave for Starlight, Sayuri and Yukiko made a bet to see which one can “blackmail” her to wear the crown they brought her, in congratulations for getting in to the school with them. Needless to say, Sayuri won and now that flashy crown resides on Carolina’s black hair. Appearance Carolina has almost waist length black hair that she always tie in two french braids with a pair of bright red ribbons intertwine with both braids. To refrain from having hair in her line of sight 24/7, she has a barrette with a dice like design to hold back her bangs. She had bright, almost cat-like, yellow eyes that are always seemed to shift around because she has been taught to always be hyper aware of her surroundings. On special occasions, she lets her hair down along with her bangs, which covers her left eye without the barrette. Personality A very quiet and withdrawn girl who has slight self confidence issues; so therefore she didn’t expect to be accepted in Starlight Academy. She is quite intelligent when it comes to books, but socially she fails a lot at that. It’s not that she’s afraid of interacting, she’s quite used to being alone by herself so she isn’t intune to big crowds surrounding her. She wonders how she deals with being on stage. Granted, she’s usually on stage with Sayuri and/or Yukiko and they always cheer her up before a live so it isn’t as bad as it seems. Her character arch type; according to Yukiko and Sayuri; is a mix of a sweet oujo-sama and kuudere. Etymology From the masculine name of Carolus which is latin for Charles, Carolina would mean “free man” but since it has multiple meanings, she goes with “songs of happiness or joy” from the French origin. Her last name; Sachiko has different meanings depending of the usage of the kanji. But the most common is “happiness”(Sachi)and “child”(Ko) Songs Soldier Game Worlds End Dancehall Thrilling Dream Megare! Motteke! Sailor Fuku(Covered with Yukiko) Kokuhaku Biyori, desu!(Covered with Sayuri on the Valentine's day episode) Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai(group song with Yukiko,Sayuri, Chikako, and Kumiko after they debut in their unit.) Brand For the first half of "Wonderful Rush! Aikatsu!"/"Attack On Aikatsu!" she uses Aurora Fantasy before transfering to Melancholy Princess. The coords is TBA. Trivia Her birthday is February 16, making her an Aquarius. Her aura is composed of small shooting stars, which spirals around her body and showering her with star dust and her diamond encrusted crown that surrounds her, much like Yurika’s and Seira’s chain chandeliers. She loves chocolate She is also a tarot card user and refers to them as an answer of her hardships. Her blood type is A She choreographs her own dances. She claims “she doesn’t have enough time or patience to learn from somebody else.” She plays the piano and guitar respectively. Category:Main Idols Category:User: Nico~nico~niii Category:Attack On Aikatsu! Category:Idols